1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper feeding system, and more particularly, to a paper feeding system with both paper engaging and paper separating mechanisms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paper feeding systems are widely used in copiers, printers, and fax machines. The primary function of a paper feeding system is to pick a single sheet of paper from a stack of paper and convey it to another device for subsequent processing.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a prior art paper feeding system 10. The paper feeding system 10 comprises a paper tray 12, a supporting plate 14, a lifting lever 16, and an engaging roller 18. When the lifting lever 16 rotates counterclockwise and lifts the supporting plate 14, a sheet 11 of paper will come into contact with the engaging roller 18. The rotation of the engaging roller 18 moves the sheet 11 from the paper tray 12 to achieve a feeding function. However, because the paper feeding system 10 uses only the engaging roller 18 for paper feeding, double feeding may occur due to friction between the sheets, and the sheets of paper may jam as a result.
It is therefore a primary objective of the present invention to provide a paper feeding system with both paper engaging and paper separating mechanisms to solve the above-mentioned problem.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a paper feeding system that has a housing, a paper tray installed in the housing, a paper path set just in front of the paper tray, a paper engaging mechanism installed above the paper tray, and a paper separating mechanism that is installed both above and below the paper path. The paper tray holds stacked sheets of paper. The paper engaging mechanism has an engaging arm with an engaging roller. The engaging arm can swing down to bring the engaging roller into contact with the top sheet of paper in the paper tray. The paper separating mechanism comprises a separating roller installed above the paper path, and a friction pad installed below the paper path. A driving mechanism causes the engaging arm to swing down to the paper tray. The engaging roller moves paper from the paper tray into the paper path. The separating roller will move the top sheet forward. The friction pad will prevent a bottom sheet from going forward. Hence, only single sheet of paper moves forward along the paper path.
It is an advantage of the present invention that the paper feeding system has both paper engaging and paper separating mechanisms. Thus, there will be a lower probability of double feeding or paper jam.
This and other objectives of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after having read the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, which is illustrated in the various figures and drawings.